


Peralta, Show me going

by Vgault



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem Jake, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: After a bad slump Jake is unsure of her future at the Nine Nine.





	Peralta, Show me going

Jake was still in a slump. She had been in a slump ever since she returned from prison. She had tried everything to get back to normal, harder cases, gym classes, healthier food, less coffee but nothing worked. Her last case had been a disaster. In fact it was such a disaster that Terry had to send Rosa as backup to save it. Jake had never needed her cases saved before ever. What was happening to her?  
'What's happening Jake. When Terry told me I was going to help you I thought he was joking'  
'Im just having a bad week'  
'Try a bad month'

Had it really been a month. A month of crappy arrests and poor decisions. A month of Charles telling her it's just a fluke, that she'll bounce back. Jake knew she would probably never bounce back. 

Three months had passed and Jake was still no where near 'bouncing back' she was getting worse. Terry thought that perhaps a change in partner might help so he put Jake and Rosa together on a case. They were sitting in Jake's car staking out what seemed to be an abandoned grocery store.  
'So tell me what's wrong?'  
'What you mean nothing's wrong'  
'Come off it Jake it's been three months and you've hardly solved a case. You know Charles called me last night'  
'He did. Why? He hates calling you'  
'He's worried about you. We all are. He told me that before you went to prison you two were trying for a baby, now suddenly you don't want to'  
'I do want a baby it's just I'm scared. I'm scared for my job I haven't been able to arrest a perp since I left prison. I look at a criminal and I panic so I let them get away'  
'You need to talk to Charles or Terry or just anyone. You're a great cop Jake don't let that go'

The next day Jake talked to Holt and took several weeks off work. However, during that time Jake had gotten pregnant and decided that when the baby came not to return to the Nine Nine. Instead Jake took a part time job in the academy teaching future police officers. She just wasn't a great detective/genius anymore.


End file.
